Modern aircraft often include a number of data processing systems, referred to generally as aircraft systems, used to perform various functions for the aircraft, such as monitoring flight sensors, controlling aircraft operations, communicating with other components within the aircraft, and the like. Aircraft systems interface with different types of aircraft networks to exchange digital information. Due to the structure of certain aircraft networks, cyber-attacks on the aircraft systems may be a problem. Because the amount of digital information required to operate and maintain an aircraft is steadily increasing, the importance of protecting aircraft systems from cyber-attacks is also increasing.
While computer security may protect aircraft networks and aircraft systems from certain types of cyber-attacks, there is currently no way to simulate the effects on a pilot of the aircraft in response to a cyber-attack on one or more aircraft systems. Because the pilot is such an integral part of the operation and control of the aircraft, pilot reaction to a cyber-attack is important.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of cyber-attack security for aircraft systems.